Episode 3581/3582 (11th November 2003)
Charity prepares for her bail hearing, but nothing can prepare her for the shock she's about to face when she collapses after standing before the judge, while Ronnie's interference in Paul and Siobhan's marriage proves to be more trouble than it's worth. Plot The tension mounts on the morning of Charity’s preliminary bail hearing. As Charity arrives at court amid a media frenzy Debbie sadly looks on as her mother is escorted into the courtroom. The drama soon unfolds when Charity turns white in the face and faints after being asked to stand before the judge. The hearing is adjourned until the afternoon while Charity is taken off to Hotten General to undergo tests. The hearing re-begins with the shocking news that medical tests show Charity is eight weeks pregnant. As the courtroom reels from the revelation the judge grants bail to enable Charity to be looked after by her own GP. As the news spreads across the village so does speculation as to the identity of the father. With Marlon a strong contender for the title, following his one-night stand with Charity, the chef is worried sick about her moving into Pear Tree Cottage. However his pleas for her to find another place to live fall on deaf ears as Charity insists that her needs are more important than Marlon's conscience. Meanwhile, Chas gives Cain food for thought after telling her brother that she thinks he's still got feelings for Charity and is taking the easy way out by testifying against her. Cain is convinced that the baby is his, and Charity tries to persuade him to retract the police statement so they can become a family. In a bid to save her marriage, distraught Siobhan asks Ronnie to talk to Paul. Ronnie's interference appears to do more harm than good as Paul is intent that his marriage is beyond repair and Frances is annoyed that Ronnie is speaking up for Siobhan. Worried about his daughter-in-law Ronnie goes to see Siobhan and she breaks down in his arms. Steph continues to dig her claws into naive Eric, who still believes her intentions are entirely innocent. Before leaving for London, Gloria offers Eric another chance to forgive her infidelity but finds smug Steph dressed up to the nines enjoying a lunch date with her husband. As Eric sadly watches his wife leave Steph assures her boss that Gloria wasn’t good enough for him. Eddie is treading on thin ice at the café after an argument with Zak results in broken crockery. Donna, holding a grudge over the missing birthday money, is quick to report Eddie's misdemeanours back to an angry Viv. Bob sweet talks his wife into giving his brother one final chance working at the café. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Siobhan Marsden - Abigail Fisher *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Frances Marsden - Sandy Walsh *Paul Marsden - Matthew Booth *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Alistair Marsden - Danny Tennant *Gloria Pollard - Janice McKenzie *Ronnie Marsden - Ray Ashcroft *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hope - Nigel Betts *John Harver - Stephen MacKenna *Judge - David Robertson Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Hotten Crown Court - Exterior and courtroom *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Café Hope - Café, outdoor seating area and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room and front garden *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane Notes *This was an hour-long episode. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,890,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes